The Dog Demon Clan
by BlueMoonDog
Summary: Kagome has only ever known the calm life of a priestess in her quaint little village.So what happens when life soon and literally takes a bite at her?
1. Prologue

**So this is another Inuyasha fanfic (or first, on Single Spark). Please be warned that if you like rapid updates; this might not be such a great story…but if you could review and bear with the slow installation of, then I'll try to continue.**

**Summary: Kagome is the next in line for priestess duty in her village. Going through studies and archery training with repetitive courtships from the headman's son Hojo; it seemed like an ordinary life to the girl. But life soon (and literally) takes a bite at her and she is suddenly the next recruit to the mythic: Dog Demon Clan.**

**Settings: It's still the Feudal Era Japan, but Kagome and her friends in the future, originally live in the equivalent of Kaede's village. Basically: It's the past.**

**Anyways, the main characters include Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku (and later Shippo) are present as well. In addition, this fanfic will also have Inuyasha's parents alive and well. So I hope I will keep true to all the character's personas. (Although let's just say that I made Kagome as I see her, and so readers could relate with her. Or at least that's what I hope to do.)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 01- Prologue**

A gentle breeze flowed through the midnight air gaining in speed every now and then.

In its wake blades of grass rustled and bowed to its force and influence. The water rippled and followed the breeze's current, rolling over itself as it met the earth's surface that caged its mass.

The breeze didn't have a care in the world. Though, it didn't really have a mind or body so it couldn't possibly have a feeling of care or have any particular part in the world.

But the fragment of wind kept going on its unmarked destination nonetheless, until it was blocked by an imposing figure.

Confused the breeze tried to go around the form, before it could cause traffic for its other windy friends.

Succeeding in its task the breeze merrily went on its journey. Not even looking back at the form that rudely intruded on its path.

But the form sighed. His skin gave a shudder as he finally noticed that it was going to be a cold, windy night unfolding. The fire red haori he wore rustled as the wind moved around and swept it away in the process.

The form clad in red lifted his head to the heavens. His golden irises reflected the full moon, or where the giant orb was supposed to be if it weren't covered by a very dense and stretched out cloud.

"Inuyasha, are you sure you don't want any 'help' tonight?" asked another form resembling the other; whose head was still upright.

The form known as Inuyasha turned towards the new person.

"Nah, that's okay Miroku. You know how I get on the full moon...you should go before

it-" Inuyasha paused as he felt both his heart and mind constrict, as if they were being squeezed by invisible hands.

His body began to pulse at a steady rhythm of a heartbeat. His eyes, now slightly tinted red, shot back up to the moon. The moon was creeping away from the ever passing cloud as it neared its edge.

The moon's light began to descend to the earth's surface. It pooled in a certain spot, then swept over the ground, giving everything it touched a surreal glow. The glow was closing the gape between it and Inuyasha's position.

A low growl erupted at the pit of Inuyasha's stomach and up his throat. Bending his head down the wind seemed to be on que as it picked up and blew strands of silver hair in every which way. His furry dog ears lowered to his head at the wind and the noise of the howl that emitted.

Inuyasha drew his head back up. He opened his mouth with two much enlarged fangs poking out and gave a deep and throaty sound.

It took Miroku a couple of seconds to realize that his friend was actually speaking.

Listening closely he could barely understand the words.

"Miroku….go…now…danger…me" And with that a blur seemed to swallow him up and he was gone.

Miroku blinked for a second and realized that his friend was indeed gone. But he decided that there was nothing he could do. It was just a normal routine for his friend, even though it meant having to isolate himself from the rest of the clan.

The man looked up to the sky with the moon innocently sitting at its spot. With a shake of his head he went back into the sea of trees where in it lied their clan, hunting for a late night snack; and with it a beautiful female dog demon named Sango, who had yet succumbed to his flirtations.

'_Well, I am a pervert.' _He thought and chuckled as he swiftly ran across the forest's foliage. Tonight was just another ordinary night after all.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome laid awake on her futon and sighed. Somehow, no matter how much she tossed and turned she couldn't find her comfortable spot that would open the gates to sleep.

A couple more seconds passed and she decided that she just wasn't going to sleep tonight. Grudgingly she pushed the covers and sheets away from her warm body.

She then positioned her hand and arm as a balance as she lifted herself up gently with a slight moan from the effort.

Now in the upright position she came in a daze. And so, the upcoming priestess of her village with years of training and bookwork, stood there with her mouth opened dumbly.

'_Good thing no one sees me when I wake up. I feel like a mess!'_ She thought. Almost everyone in her village would comment on how beautiful Kagome looked, what with her long midnight black hair to die for and soft chestnut colored eyes you could get lost in. And luckily, looks matched personality as she was practically a saint; doing tons of good deeds for everyone in the quiet little village.

But she also wasn't a defenseless damsel either. She was excellent at archery; rivaling that of the Great Priestess Kikyo. Oh how her village loved Kikyo. She was extremely breathtaking, good-natured and protected everyone. But then there was the accident. One day while Kikyo was supposedly out collecting herbs, she came back to the village stumbling with blood stained clothes and deep jagged gashes on her arm. No one knew how she got them for she only mumbled about 'dog demon' and 'traitor' then passed out. And sadly; she died the next day.

But none of the villagers had heard anything about dog demons, especially ones that might've been associated to Kikyo. Every now and then though, would a traveling merchant come and tell stories about creatures that murdered people in horrific ways, with almost animalistic claw marks adorning their bodies. It was questioned if these stories were true either as the merchant was slightly drunk at the time, from a welcoming cup of sake.

Now, dog demons where told to children to scare them into not wandering around at night. It seemed to do a good job.

'_But I'm still pretty sure there's no such thing.'_ Kagome mused. Sure she loved to fantasize and make up stories of her own, but nothing as dark dealing of death.

She was the more romancing type. Even though there were plenty of guys seeking her out, especially the headman's son Hojo.

Kagome shivered. '_Yesh, I have never met anyone so persistent but yet not in an aggressive way. He's just way too dense! Why doesn't he take a hint and go out with my overly willing friends?'_

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were Kagome's best friends. They were taught by the same instructor in archery and were always talking amongst themselves. But they were also persistent on getting Kagome to accept Hojo's courting.

'_I don't know. Something just tells me that he's not the right one for me'._ Kagome thought with a bit of sadness. It was indeed hard to wait for that right person to come along and even know if they're the guy for you.

The teenage girl shook her head. She decided that she was awake enough and adjusted to the dark to take a little stroll.

Tip-toeing the girl walked to the shoji screen and slowly slid it away.

What greeted her was the lush forest that seemed to hold back many secrets of the things it contained.

Kagome noticed the moon gently peeking out from the visiting clouds above.

'_A full moon.'_ she thought admiringly. Ever since she was a kid she would simply sit down on the dewy grass at night and watch the giant orb making its passage from the corners of the Earth. It was like she felt a connection to this beautiful thing, even if it was miles away from her physical touch.

A wave of wind came up suddenly and pushed its way toward Kagome, breaking her reminiscing.

"Geez, what's their hurry?" Kagome said to no one in particular, as she watched the winds fly by her.

At least, she thought it was to herself because she was alone. Or so she thought.

A low growl made Kagome slowly turned around to the new presence.

'_Oh no! A wild dog?!' _Kagome thought, as a slight wave of fear seeped in.

She gasped as she saw a dark figure emerge from the foliage of the forest. The figure stayed still for a second, then it took a step forward; successfully crunching on a tree leaf that broke the tension. Long tendrils of hair rolled down off the –presumably- man's face as he went into a crouch like stance.

And it was just the priestess's luck that the moon was currently covered by another obese cloud, completely immersing everything on the ground, including the figure, into darkness.

The last thing Kagome did see in the moment before the clouds passage, was a flash of silver and eyes as red as rubies. And then nothing.

She didn't even notice the two canine teeth embedded in her neck, or how the blood that flowed from the wound quickly retreated back to the injury and closed.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Alrighty, the first chapter/prologue is done. I sorta left it at a cliff hanger right?**

**Ha ha. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Hopefully I'll get to the next chapter soon. Although if any one knows me, then they know that I'm horrible at updating things quickly. Sorry, I really don't have an excuse for it. –sweat-**

**But please Review if you would. Good or bad: it'd be greatly appreciated. **

**Thanks for reading**


	2. Morning baths and contemplations

**Hey guys! Ha ****ha****; I warned you that this might not be so fast in updating; but I**** a****m trying!**** Anyways, I want to thank everyone on Single Spark as well as for sending such nice and thoughtful reviews. You all are awesome in my book**

**Alright, hopefully this chapter will be a little helpful on some of the questions you have. I'm a beginner at writing stories so I might not be aware on addressing such questions, but I will tell you on these author sections, OK? **

**Key Questions and answers:**

** 1) YES: this is a Sesshomaru and Kagome pairing ****fic****. It'll be slow, but I fully intend on coupling them. **_**But**_** I am still debating on Kagome liking Inuyasha. So if you would, could you please tell me if you want her ****to ****or not? –****please**** send good reason too!- I'd really appreciate the feedback.**

**2) YES: Miroku is a dog demon. Hopefully this chapter will clear that up.**

**Previously:**** -****Prologue****- Introducing –a little- of Inuyasha and Kagome. Because of the full moon Inuyasha bites an unsuspecting Kagome. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 02****–**** Morning baths and contemplations**

Inuyasha ran.

Lifting one leg after another in rapid succession he was a mere blur to the human eye.

But for a demon, or possibly a half-demon, one could see the face of a humanoid being. They could probably even see the way his blood-red eyes or his dog ears on top of his skull, swivel every so often to any foreign sound or detecting his current location. Or they might see the way his hair whipped around so aggressively that it was a question to why it didn't already cut into his bronze skin.

Inuyasha didn't have much awareness currently. His current state being that of a full dog demon. But the boy was originally a hanyou so the sudden rush of a demon's powers was too much for him to control. Once, his lack of control resulted in him cutting his own brother's arm who in turn tried to restore sense into him. It didn't severe the arm but Sesshomaru couldn't function the appendage to its full potential since then. And in his heart Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru didn't and never would forgive him. For that reason twice a month at midnight would he be excluded from the pack to vent out the nights of the full moon alone; if only to keep the pack and him, safe.

But he was aware of one thing.

It was burned into his mind from his full demon father since these changes started at his adolescence; that he should not take one step out of the shadows of the forest. He said that a peaceful human village resided on the borders of the forest, and they had no knowledge of demons or anything evil. They were innocents, and innocents were better than beings of awareness. They were blissfully unaware.

There was also a catch in his demon stated nights. He would only turn back to normal for however while when the full moon was covered by a cloud. But he would resume his demon state again when the moon was unveiled.

Inuyasha lifted his eyes to the moon in the sky. Clouds seemed to distance itself from the moon at the moment, but from the past, the demon could deduce that in about two hundred steps, the grey clouds would blanket the moon once more.

So into his musing was the dog eared boy, that he barely noticed the slight trace of a scent. A scent of fresh sakura and spring rain.

Inuyasha smelt it and could not for the life of him, figure out how his mouth seemed to water or how his eyes closed in bliss.

'_This smell'_Inuyasha mused dreamily '_it's so….good.'_

He didn't even notice how his feet strayed off of his usual course, or how second after second the shadows of the trees ended. And soon, he was out of the forest.

Opening his eyelids that revealed red irises, he saw right before him a human's home as well as the human girl inhabitant sitting on the Japanese porch.

He blinked. This girl didn't even notice him yet! For some reason his demon state realized that she would be danger if anyone with evil intentions were to find her in such a state. And he very much detested that thought.

He barely noticed that the girl said something, even if it seemed to be more to herself.

'_If she was one of us…she would be safe__' _the demon concluded. But for some reason another thought came to him, something about how his father said to never bite a human as he would be solely responsible for that person from then on.

Inuyasha growled, confused at what action to take next.

And as fate would have it, the girl finally noticed him just at the precise moment he made his decision. He took a step forward; successfully cracking a late summer leaf into fragments.

His heart and mind constricted at that moment; warning him that his normal state would once again resurface. Thus he crouched low to the ground as another heart beat tightened around his person. And as the next beat came, he had already successfully logged his fangs into the girl's neck.

A couple seconds passed. A strained silence fell in time's wake.

Inuyasha slowly dislodged his now shorter fangs and looked at the girl with his now amber eyes. The poor girl seemed to have fainted. And as if on queue, the eighteen year old girl fell into the shocked arms of the half demon.

There was only one thought running through his mind at the moment.

_'Oh shit, my father is going to kill me.' _Inuyasha thought with wide eyes. And his brother Sesshomaru certainly wouldn't congratulate him on this new development.

He gulped and stared at the girl in his arms. Her raven haired bangs bordered her pristine colored face, her eyes closed contently and lips slightly smiling as if she were in a happy dream.

Inuyasha would've smiled at the innocence that seemed to roll off the girl, but he knew that now was definitely not the time for it. This was serious business.

Lowering his gaze to her neck, he found the unmistakable evidence of what he just did. Two dots of pink skin adorned her slender throat. It resembled two random mosquito bites. If one weren't looking for it, they probably wouldn't notice the flaw on her skin.

"Man, what do I do know? I don't have time to care for this girl!" Inuyasha growled irritably. Although he knew that this wasn't the girl's fault, he was still annoyed at the hindrance this now caused for him.

He looked behind him to find the ajar shoji screens that thankfully opened to the girl's room. It saved him from having to meet up with her family members, because there was simply no way in hell that he was going to listen to some enraged parents on how their precious daughter was contaminated by a demon. Although he seriously doubted that they would notice that he was a half-demon instead of a full one since the village didn't know of either being's existence to begin with.

Realizing that his thoughts were getting him nowhere fast, he decided to just evaluate the situation.

He took his hand away from the cover of the girl's futon. At least the girl was still sleeping in her bed, Inuyasha mused dully.

"Alright, so how to break it to the human that she might not be so human in the morning?" Inuyasha muttered sarcastically.

Already he could feel the warning beats coming on that he was going to change again. He had to somewhat inform the girl of her situation in the next few moments fast.

Quickly scanning the room, he spotted the girl's box set of inks and some used and unused parchment next to it, in the corner of the otherwise bare room.

"Perfect." Inuyasha stated. Quickly picking up a piece of parchment and brush, he hastily scrawled a note to the girl.

Looking at his scrawl technique he frowned. If his mother saw this, she would certainly be beside herself and force him through more writing lessons again. He barely suppressed a shudder at his memory of his mother's intensity in those damn writing lessons. He'd never admit it but sometimes he would wonder what put more of a strain on him; his sword combating with his father or teaching lessons with his mother.

Quickly dismissing his thoughts, he placed the message next to the girl's futon. He then strode to the exit of the quiet room and no sooner did he shoot off into the forest.

While his hair was whipping his face he grinned a sarcastic grin.

"I hope Myoga's ready for the ranting that girl will certainly give him. Keh! Better him than me!" Inuyasha gave a guttural bark of laughter as his eyes once again bled red and fangs protruded from his lips.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome squeezed her eyes slightly, before she opened her eyes. Of course, it was only to be blinded by an eyeful of morning sunlight.

"Ugh!" Kagome shrieked indignantly. Rubbing her abused eyes, she reopened them now that they were prepared for the barrage of light.

"Of _course_ my bedding has to be positioned right in front of those blasted open screens" Kagome muttered in annoyance. Realizing what she said she fully noticed that her screened doors were very much opened.

Kagome continued to stare at the two doors as if her stare alone would solve the mystery of why they were ajar in the first place. A random butterfly fluttered across one side of the doors to the other from a distance outside.

Maybe she went outside for a little bit and forgot to close the doors? She thought logically. Although that didn't make much sense considering her antics; she was always careful to close the paper thin doors in order to keep out the bugs and other nocturnal animals of the night. Kagome shivered at the disaster in the past, caused by a badger coming into the room during the middle of the night; only alerted by the creature's presence was its chewing on her dark hair. She had nearly awakened the whole village with her scream.

"I suppose it doesn't matter. I guess.." Kagome said aloud. She was still too tired to think much of the situation.

Therefore Kagome got up from her comfortable bedding and closed the two shoji screened doors, effectively closing off the draft coming into the room. Except a persistent wind managed to blow through the closing door and floated down to Kagome's tatami matted floor.

The letter from Kagome's night visitor was swept away onto the futon.

The upcoming priestess heard the fluster of parchment and looked to her floor. Finally she noticed the letter and gently picked it up from its station on her bed.

Quickly scanning the paper she sighed.

"Man Souta. Honestly, these letters don't scare me anymore. I learned a long time ago that there was no man hiding beneath the floorboard." Kagome thought irritably. Her younger brother Souta used to love sliding notes to her in the middle of the night. It was ever since her grandfather told the story of a priest once residing in this house, and adamantly claiming that 'his spirit still resides in these floorboards.' Souta didn't truly understand the meaning at the time, only thinking that there was an actual man beneath the floorboards, thus every so often at night he would write a letter addressed to her from the deceased priest and it told her that he would attack her if Kagome didn't give her brother her beloved ink set.

At first Kagome was frightened since she was naïve back then. But when she told her mother about the letters, she gave Souta a hefty amount of chores. And Kagome gave him a nice pop on the head too.

The girl gave a chuckle at her brother's antics when she hit him. He went on and on about the injustice of his sister being older than him and for her being a girl, since he wasn't allowed to hit girls.

But something bothered Kagome. As she reread the letter again, she started to grow suspicious.

"This letter isn't like the ones in the past. It says that I'm going to turn into a dog demon very soon.."Kagome said warily. "But it has to be Souta who wrote it. No one else I know can write this sloppy!" she exclaimed.

'_And_ _how he addressed her as 'girl'? Honestly! Souta didn't have to be rude with these letters!_' Kagome thought, offended.

The girl shook her head.

'_Enough of these stupid letters'_ Kagome admonished. '_I have to go eat breakf__ast and go to the Archery field._' Her instructor, Lady Nyamo never tolerated for her students to be late, or said students would have to go on strenuous tasks. She didn't need to learn twice on how hard it was to pick the specific berries on the extremely prickly bushes. The berry bushes of course, located in the fields. Kagome always thought it odd that Lady Nyamo always insisted that no villagers should go into the forest bordering their village. But Kagome never thought anything more of it, which was again, the beauty of being blissfully unaware.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha slowed his running pace once he reached a clearing in the forest. He could smell that the pack was residing there.

The field was like its own protected dome. Half of the circular area was enclosed with dozens of wide trees, while the rest of the area was greeted by a gentle flowing stream. It was probably deep enough to submerge two grown men though.

Taking a gasp of air from his almost endless running he walked to the river stream to get some much needed hydration. Or at least he _would've_ had some much needed hydration if he wasn't forcibly plummeting into the icy cold water.

Thus the calm atmosphere of the clearing was interrupted by a startled cry and a resounding splash.

A demon similar to the age of Inuyasha gave an apologetic smile to where his friend had abruptly fallen into the water. It was evident from the gleam in his navy blue eyes though, that he was the mastermind of the ordeal.

"Why Inuyasha, it's good to see you on this beautiful morning." The male demon greeted cheerfully above the water.

Inuyasha could've growled if he weren't underwater. He knew the male that professed to be his best friend was only kidding with him; but that didn't mean that he could act like he wasn't just the one to push him into the water!

Quickly the white haired boy submerged from the water. Hastily, Inuyasha proceeded to shake himself to rid some of the water droplets clinging to his person. Knowing already what Inuyasha was doing, the other demon used his supernatural speed to not get splattered by any of the downpour of droplets. From the quick motions from the demon though, Inuyasha could see his friend's black scruffy tail, being carried by the wind.

It was Inuyasha's father who turned Miroku into what he was today, Inuyasha reflected. The dog demon before him now used to be a human monk living with his surrogate father Mushin. He was barely considered adolescence when his father met him. On that fateful day his father was out searching for Totosai, the strange old sword smith, to forge a third sword in his arsenal; the So'unga. But along the way InuTaisho; his father, was faced against a barrage of demons. He would've easily taken care of them, but there was a human boy that thought to come to the rescue for the dog demon.

Curious; the dog demon watched the young human boy fighting with a staff that seemed much too big for him. But when the demons finally started to fight against the boy InuTaisho decided to pitch in. Imagine his surprise when all of the sudden a vortex of wind appeared out of nowhere and successfully sucked in the onslaught of demons. When his father told him this story InuTaisho confessed to his son that it was by far the most bizarre thing the great dog demon had yet to witness.

A tunnel of wind was coming from the boy's right hand. With quick thinking InuTaisho struck his temporary sword into the earth. He had no intention of getting sucked up into Gods knows where.

After the wind died, there was no other demon present but his father. InuTaisho turned around to check on the boy but found that the boy was already unconscious due to his exertion. Luckily, Miroku lived at the nearby temple in the forest they were currently in, so the great dog demon carried the boy to his home and waited for him to come back to consciousness.

When Miroku came to he found the demon he saved. He was shocked when he discovered that his father was in fact a demon, and did an unexpected move. The boy quickly pulled out a knife hidden in his purple haori, and pointed it at his father all the while exclaiming if he was named 'Naraku'.

He was startled by the quick change in the boy but nevertheless accessed that he was in no real danger. But ever curious as he was, he asked why he would ask him such. Miroku in turn figured that his father wasn't Naraku and conceded to tell his tale to InuTaisho. Apparently 'Naraku' was the demon who put the wind void on his great great grandfather. Naraku told his ancestor that it was a curse, going to one generation of males to the next, and would eventually suck in his great great grandfather. It did, along with all the rest of the boy's ancestors, including his father. Miroku explained that the only way to get rid of the curse was to kill Naraku, or the curse would spread, that is unless he didn't have a son, whereas the wind tunnel would either way, consume him.

InuTaisho was sympathetic to the boy's tale; therefore he offered Miroku a life-changing choice. His father could turn Miroku into one of his own, a dog demon, and therefore offer his aide in hunting down Naraku. Miroku hesitated for a moment, but agreed. Thus the Dog Demon Clan received a new member.

When Inuyasha was introduced to Miroku, it was a little ackward. To have a full demon boy his age to actually want to talk to him; it was surreal. All his life he was, and still is, scorned by both demons and humans. Pelted with rocks if he got to close to a village or ganged up on by demons, it was the norm to him. So now, all of the sudden he meets a strange dog demon boy not caring of Inuyasha's blood and actually asking if he wanted to play with him. Never in his life did he think he'd make a friend.

_'A rather perverted friend'_ Inuyasha added mentally with disgust. More than once Miroku tried to get his friend in on flirting with girls of random packs they met. Likewise, every time Inuyasha forcibly refused by knocking him upside the head. Being perverted evidently was something that didn't change from his transition of human to demon.

Inuyasha almost forgot where he was. But from seeing the smirk on Miroku's face, he was quickly brought back up to speed.

"Cut the shit Miroku! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Pouncing on me like that?!" Inuyasha shouted angrily. It was relatively comical to see the incensed hanyou shouting obscenities while he was head to toe sopping wet. But the other demon was wise enough to not laugh in Inuyasha's presence. He'd really get a thrashing then.

Miroku tilted his head to the side innocently, causing the charcoal hair that reached to his shoulder and bangs, to droop and fall into his eyes.

'Darn long bangs' Miroku thought with a little resentment. Ever since he had been turned into a demon all those years ago, his hair grew stubbornly longer at a fast rate. He had to cut his hair almost every day to keep the doable length of his preference. More than once Inuyasha would pester him on just keeping his hair long. But never in his thousand year life span would Miroku tell him that he looked like a girl with long hair. Thus it will stay this length, thank you very much.

After unsuccessfully pulling his bangs out of his eye vision he opened his mouth to reply, when another's interrupted him.

"Pouncing? You know someone would think the wrong things if they heard two males speaking that stuff." A feminine voice said from the direction of the forest.

Miroku sighed audibly when he heard the object of his affection's voice. Her voice was like angels harmonizing.

"Oh beautiful Sango good morn-" Miroku started but was interrupted from Inuyasha's perturbed squabbling.

"Gross Sango! Look who's talking! You're talking about some nasty shit!" Inuyasha said while stepping out of the stream, still dripping wet, and pointing a finger at the female dog demon.

Sango sighed, annoyed at Inuyasha's brash attitude. Apparently she couldn't make a joke in his royal idiot's presence. Beside her she heard the faint footfalls of the leader of their little pack. She knew that she could only hear him because of the sandy brown dog ears on the top of her head though.

Unconsciously she pulled her hand up to softly touch said ears. They twitched at her slight touch. Sango admitted that they were annoying at times; swiveling uncontrollably at any foreign sound, but they felt so soft that she could live with them. Plus...Miroku would complement them and exclaim how cute she was with them.

Embarrassed now, she could feel a faint blush coming on as she remembered how Miroku elaborated on saying she would still be breathtakingly beautiful without them.

Her companion, already reaching Sango's position lightly put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sango, you're blushing." InuTaisho said with his gruff voice, as deep as both of his sons, with amusement. His golden eyes regarded Sango gently. He knew there was some romance going on in his pack.

"Um.."Sango said nervously, only adding more to the blush on her face. In her mind she tried to think of what else to say.

InuTaisho, noticing Sango's discomfort both by sight and smell, decided to seem oblivious to her turmoil. Taking his hand off of the girl, he walked further towards the stream where his son and Miroku stood.

"Morning boys. Inuyasha, I see you've decided to take a quick bath." InuTaisho assessed as he took in the sight of his youngest son, silver hair and red firerat outfit plastered to his face and skin. It was plainly obvious to him on what had occurred however.

"You know as well as I do old man, that that is not how _this_ happened." Inuyasha growled motioning to his wet form.

InuTaisho in turn gave a slight chuckle at his son's appearance. Having his kid with him was so entertaining.

"In any event, Inuyasha. I presume everything went well last night?" The great dog demon asked. He always asked his son this after the night of the full moon. Just as he always felt horrible for isolating his youngest son from the pack, even if it was clear years ago that Inuyasha wasn't himself, and couldn't control his demon the whole way.

The Great Dog Demon had given Inuyasha his sword Tetsuaiga when Inuyasha was fairly young. The sword was crafted by his fang, and could effectively subdue Inuyasha's demonic nature, even through situations that could set the hanyou off. But even the Tetsuaiga couldn't hold back the call of the full moon. It rendered the sword useless at those times.

"Keh. Everything was usual like always old man." Inuyasha said casually, trying his hardest not to think about the girl from last night. Yes he remembered her, just as he would eventually have to tell his father about it. Although he much rather the flea demon Myoga explain the circumstances to his father first.

But the only way he didn't get caught was to not think of her. He should've known his father was keener than that.

InuTaisho's eyes grew steely. The smell of a lie was hinted upon his son. If there was one thing InuTaisho hated, it was that he did not know what was conspiring around him.

"Inuyasha, is there something you would like to tell me?" The dog demon calmly asked in a warning sort of way. He would give his son a chance to explain himself before getting to the wrong conclusions.

'_I definitely wouldn't like to tell you, no_.' Inuyasha thought with a hint of nervousness. His father's eyes were now burrowing into him. Damn, his father wouldn't accept anything other than the whole truth. Faintly, Inuyasha saw both Miroku and Sango staring at him in curiosity and pity. They knew that to lie to InuTaisho would lead to pain.

Thus Inuyasha tried to stand his ground, make his father think that he wasn't that scared little brat anymore when faced with his father's angrily calm stare. Honestly, it was in these moments that Inuyasha realized how much his half brother Sesshomaru, looked like their father.

"I bit a human." The hanyou stated calmly. Maybe if he didn't go into details, he wouldn't be punished badly, Inuyasha concluded. People may think this as cowardly, but could you honestly blame him?

InuTaisho could've hit him right then and there. How many times again did he tell his son to not bite a human? At least a hundred; no _thousand _times. Well, it was bound to happen he supposed. Plus, his son did tell him the truth….after _not_ telling him the truth first time around, the demon thought with a frown.

The older demon continued to stare at the boy. Obviously Inuyasha needed a push to keep talking. "And..?" InuTaisho drawled. "Where did you bite this human?"

"On the neck." Inuyasha said smugly. He knew he was pushing it, but it was the old man's fault for leaving an open space in his speech.

"_Location, _Inuyasha." The dog demon growled in annoyance. Although it was rather a relief to know that his son didn't acquire a mate in one night. He was still working on his older son in that category.

"The village…bordering the forest." Inuyasha said hesitantly.

"Of course." InuTaisho stated ironically. "The one village I deliberately told you to avoid, and what do you do? You bite a man of that village! Do you think what will happen when they find a demon amongst them?!"

"Hey, Hey! Hold on! I bit a human _girl_! Don't start blurting out shit like Sango here!" Inuyasha exclaimed indignantly.

Sango, now brought into the conversation, growled at the rash hanyou. "I was making a joke idiot! So be quiet Inuyasha!" she admonished.

Next to her, Miroku looked at her as she began muttering about stupid hanyous, leaving her completely distracted. 'Completely distracted…?' The male demon thought, a deviating smirk on his features.

"Oh, a human _girl_? My apologies Inuyasha, that makes a whole load of difference!" InuTaisho continued, as if Sango never interrupted his interrogation of father and son.

"It does make a big load of difference you old man! It's sick and wrong if you think I'd do that to a male…of any species at that!" Inuyasha seethed, practically shouting at this time. Then again, Inuyasha shouting wasn't actually surprising considering his parents.( (-cough-InuTaisho-cough-))

Meanwhile a masculine hand was innocently going towards Sango's derrière. Of course Sango developed a seventh sense of hand motions in the past years, thanks to the perverted dog demon. Her ears twitched slightly in annoyance.

"Inuyasha that doesn't undo this mess in the slightest! Don't you realize the damage you inflicted on that human!? How she's going to be treated in her village!?" InuTaisho shouted, matching his son exactly.

"Shut up! What's the big deal anyways? It's not like we're going to let that girl continue living there anyways! Just because you're afraid to turn Mother into a demon doesn't mean you can admonish me-" Inuyasha started but was stopped by a fist forcing down on his head.

And in that exact moment Sango clobbered Miroku with her fist, as she felt his hand where it definitely shouldn't have been.

It was apparent; the dog demons that weren't now unconscious, had their fill of immature dog demon boys for the moment.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the trees bordering the clearing not far away from the four humanoid figures; stood a tall elegant male demon, standing on one of the branches. His steely golden eyes regarded the small group with indifference but yet annoyance. The lips of the pristine male curved in a slight cool smile.

'So, Inuyasha managed to bite a human?' the dog demon quietly mused. 'It is not so surprising.'

Barely glancing to where he was going, he gracefully lifted one boot clad foot from his position on the tree branch. It was as if he was simply talking a step, not even noticing that he was now plummeting to the earth; twenty feet going by and quickly diminishing.

As the creature came to a stop on the forest floor, a passerby would've sworn that no sound was made. Indeed, now as the dog demon began a quick and even stride to his location, no noise could be heard from the ironed footfalls striking the unprepared earth.

This demon was Sesshomaru, current second in command as humans would say, to the dog demon clan. He was more than ready to take up leadership of their group, and thus prided in himself to not be distracted by meaningless squabble when protecting the others.

'And as for this human..' Sesshomaru thought cooly, 'I shall investigate immediately.'

As he walked he nodded his head towards his silent companion. His companion was a great cat, with long fangs protruding from its mouth and ruby red eyes; silently taking in her surroundings. Around the 'ankles' of her paws were small flames dancing about; they effectively heated the ground but were luckily, high enough to not ignite a forest fire. But as a feline of seemingly such ferocity, she possessed twin striped tails that called to all willing females to stroke their softness that was promised.

Of all of their clan, Sesshomaru preferred this fire cat demon, Kirara to the rest of the dog demons. She chose not to communicate often, only adding in her opinion when asked or was needed, and would only entertain others with idle chatter if it was asked for. But Sesshomaru didn't care for such banter; thus they found each other in comfortable silence. They became fast companions since Sango first entered the clan with the great fire cat in tow. Her situation was much similar to Miroku's, but Sesshomaru found no need to entertain further thought on the subject.

Thus with a silent nod towards Kirara, he further walked away from the clan's position, as he entered deeper into the forest. And then he was gone from sight.

Kirara looked on for several moments to where the dog demon left. After her silent gazing she nodded her head, aware that Sesshomaru was nowhere near to acknowledge it.

Therefore, the great fire cat demon walked quietly to the clearing of the forest, set with the mission to inform the clan of Sesshomaru's departure.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-****dodges**** thrown projectiles-**

**I know I know! It's a whole lot of nothing right? My apologies, but I promise a good chapter next: the encounter of Sesshomaru and Kagome! accompanied by dramatic music**

**Oh and just to clear some confusion, yes, it's ****kind of**** like a werewolf story, just with dog demons. The whole turning on and off of demon because of the moon's light and biting was too good to pass up. Ha ****ha****, yeah I'm weird.**

**But ****please, wait for the update and till then, there are so many awesome fics out there! You can browse around till the next time I see you.**

**Again: Reviews are welcome. Suggestions are welcome. Criticism is welcomed. And flamers are welcomed with tears.**


End file.
